onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Caribou
"Wet-Haired Caribou" is an infamous rookie pirate who was at the Sabaody Archipelago around the time of the Straw Hat Pirates' reunion. Deranged, sadistic, and prone to acts of brutal violence, he has earned a bounty of 210,000,000 Berries, making him part of the new generation of rookie pirates with bounties over 100,000,000 Berries. He is the brother of "Blood Splatterer" Coribou, another infamous rookie. Both brothers gained their reputations for killing Marines. As both of them have bounties over 70,000,000 Berries, they both fulfilled the requirement of the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates, but they eventually left upon discovering the crew's fraudulence. Profile and Stats Name: Caribou Alias: Wet-Haired Age: Classification: Human, Pirate, Captain of the Caribou Pirates, Super Rookie Affiliation: Caribou Pirates Gender: Male Height: Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Class: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Intelligence: First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Caribou is a tall man with dark skin and dark hair reaching down to his shoulders, a distinctive wet-looking tuft giving him his epithet, and a beard in the shape of a whirl going upwards on his chin. He has intimidating eyes with many circles around the pupils with dark and medium green central heterochromia pointed ears, and long limbs. He has a long tongue which is often seen sticking out. He wears a coat which appears to be made of fur, dark on the outside and lighter and spotted on the inside (similar to a leopard's), draped over his shoulders like a cape, dark pants and shoes, and an extremely long-sleeved shirt (which at Sabaody was covered in blood) with a Cross fleury-like design on the chest. With the way he wears his shirt, concealing his arms under his long sleeves, it resembles an unbuckled straitjacket. Personality Caribou is a violent lunatic renowned for killing Marines. He apparently believes strongly in a God, begging Him to forgive the Marine that tried to shoot him, before sadistically ordering his brother to bury the man alive as a punishment for the Marine's "sins". This hints at a deeper depraved nature within the man, as he justifies his own acts of brutal violence using religion, and appears to genuinely believe that murdering in cold blood is done in the good faith of this higher power. He later shoots the Marine when additional reinforcements arrive, as the Marine lied to him about calling for backup, without concern for the consequences of his actions. In spite of his religious zeal, or perhaps because of it, he does seem to have at least some basic understanding of how corrupt the world is, as shown by his comment on how the Marines need to get rid of their "unspoken rule" about how it is okay to lie to criminals, as well as his comment about how hypocritical the Marines are. However, the comment may be based more on his anger toward the Marine who lied to him about the reinforcements that he called than anything else. He is very merciless, as he ignored the pleas of the fake Straw Hats as he had graves dug to bury them alive. He planned to profit off the lives of mermaids, seeing them as mere means to an end with no value for human - or merman - life. He released the mermaids when he stole the treasures of Ryugu Palace, simply considering selling mermaids to be a hassle compared to getting rich much faster by plundering the treasure. Upon learning about the existence of the Ancient Weapons, and that Princess Shirahoshi is one of the three, he grew an obsession to kidnap her for the dreaded power to destroy the world.8 All these factors strongly hint at a psychotic and ruthless nature within him, showing no remorse whatsoever and taking glee from the cries of his victims, going so far as to even justify his actions as keeping with the whims of a higher power. He also appeared to show less-than-innocent deviant ideas when eyeballing Nami and planning an ambush in private, actions which even professional pervert Sanji and Nami's boyfriend Luffy immediately disapproved of. Caribou originally shows a complete lack of fear towards the Straw Hat Pirates (both the real and fake ones), completely disregarding the fake Luffy's orders despite knowing Luffy's Beli400,000,000 bounty, and still opted to go after the real Straw Hats after escaping from Sentomaru (though it is not known whether or not he witnessed the ease at which the Monster Trio dispatched the two Pacifista units that Sentomaru brought with him, or even acknowledged the strength of the real crew). Apparently, he had planned to kill the crew from within after joining, and decided to do the same to the real crew after the fakes were exposed. However, Caribou is revealed to have some common sense when dealing with them. When he found himself alone in the presence of the entire Straw Hat crew, his own crew having been unable to board their ship with him, he immediately understood that he could not win. Instead, he begged for mercy and pretended to be cannon fodder as a ploy to get them to let their guard down; ironically, his overconfidence of his escape from the ropes that bound him led him to drop his own guard, which led Franky to seal him into a barrel. However, he has the patience and the intelligence to remain silent long enough for some unwitting mermaids to unseal the barrel. Notably, when encountering the Kraken, he expresses fear of death. He seems to be somewhat perceptive as he was the only one who noticed the Kraken beneath them, though he may have been aware of its presence there beforehand. He also showed some concern when his crew suffered a shipwreck from the Kraken, and was angered when Zoro insulted them by calling them jellyfish. However, this concern was only displayed when they were about to save him. Caribou did not hesitate to abandon his own brother and crew after they saved him from Yarisugi and his men and showed no remorse in leaving them behind. He is also a hypocrite and a liar, as he buried the fake Straw Hats alive and murdered many Marines, but when captured by Franky, he cried out that human lives are not to be wasted so quickly, molding his beliefs and words to whatever will best benefit only himself. When confined into a barrel, he went as far as to beg to become Franky's slave in exchange for his release. Despite his cruelty, insanity, and cowardice, he appears to have a something of a soft spot for the elderly, possibly stemming from a childhood of being raised by his grandmother. After he was saved and nursed back to health by an old woman, his first instinct was to steal her valuables and leave. But when her life was endangered by a housefire, he returned out of genuine concern for her well-being and saved her. Moreover, when she allowed herself to be captured by Scotch in order for him to escape, Caribou returned with his crew, saved her life, and defeated Scotch, placing the island under the control of the island's rebels. Like many other characters, he has a distinct laughter style, starting with "Kehihihi". History Plot Powers and Abilities Swamp-Swamp Fruit: A Logia-class Devil Fruit which allows the user to change his body into, and control, a swamp; he can create swamps of various size, either in his hand, such as the hand sized one he used to drown Drip, or a larger one as he did to capture a trio of mermaids. He can also use this ability to absorb most forms of attack using the swamp mass. Utilizing the element of swamp makes him a Swamp Human. *'Swamp-Swamp Gatling Gun': A large Gatling gun with a crank mechanism comes out of Caribou's "bottomless" swamp stomach and he shoots his opponents with it. Weaknesses *Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses. Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Caribou Pirates Category:Super Rookies Category:Antagonists